The present invention relates to a video player, especially to a reproducing apparatus of the video disc player which is suitable for a special reproduction of, for example, a still, a fast forward, a slow, a reverse reproduction and so on.
The video disc player is well known as a player for reproducing a video signal by irradiating a laser beam on a disc having information pits. In case of reproducing from a constant angular velocity disc (CAV disc) on which horizontal synchronizing signals and vertical synchronizing signals in the video signals are recorded aligned in a radial direction of the disc, it is well known that special reproductions, for example, a fast forward reproduction, a slow reproduction, a reverse reproducing and so on can be done by jumping a laser spot to a neighboring track on the disc by force of a track jump.
However, a recorded time on one side of the CAV disc is about 30 minutes. Instead of the CAV disc, a constant line velocity type disc (CLV disc) is manufactured as a long time playing disc which is usually used for a source recording movie programs. A recordable time on one side of the CLV disc is about twice as that of the CAV disc. However, in the CLV disc, the horizontal synchronizing signals and vertical synchronizing signals are not aligned in the radial direction.
Furthermore, a video signal reproduced from the video disc by the video disc player contains time base fluctuations due to an off-center of a rotation of the disc. A time base corrector (TBC) including a variable delay element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) corrects the time base fluctuation. A rotational speed of the disc is controlled by a feedback loop.
A CLV control of the video disc player is known, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,349.
In the CLV disc, the special reproduction described above is not possible, since the synchronizing signals of the video signal are not aligned in the radial direction of the disc, and even if the laser spot jumps to the neighboring track, the reproduced synchronizing signal of the video signal are not continuous, and the disturbance of the synchronization occurs on a TV monitor.
Further, in case of trying the special reproduction by a track jump, at every time of the track jumps, the discontinuity of the synchronization of the reproduced video signal occurs, and the control system of the TBC becomes in a non-stabilized state, and it is not possible to obtain a reproduced video signal having a stabilized time base.